wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/10
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział X | poprzedni=Rozdział IX | następny=Rozdział XI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY. ' Niebezpieczna żegluga.' Shandon, doktór, Johnson, Foker i Strong, po płynęli wielką łodzią do brzegu. Naprzeciw nich wyszedł z grzeczności gubernator z żoną i pięciorgiem dzieci, wszystko Eskimosy. Doktór jako obznajmiony z różnemi językami, umiał też trochę i po duńsku, a tej trochy starczyło aby zawiązać stosunki między obiema stronami; zresztą i Foker znał kilkadziesiąt wyrazów grenlandzkich — a dwudziestoma wyrazami wiele można powiedzieć, jeśli się jest nie bardzo wymagającym. Gubernator rodem był z wyspy Disko i nigdy się z niej nie oddalał. Osada składała się z trzech domów drewnianych dla gubernatora i księdza wyznania luterskiego, ze szkoły i magazynów napełnionych tem co z rozbitych okrętów dało się uratować; resztę budynków stanowiły chaty ze śniegu, do których Eskimosi wchodzą czołgając się na brzuchu, przez jedyny otwór w tym celu pozostawiony. Znaczna część ludności wyszła naprzeciw Forwarda, a niektórzy z mieszkańców wypłynęli do połowy zatoki na swych łodziach, długiej na stóp piętnaście, a najwięcej dwie stopy szerokich. Doktór wiedział, że wyraz Eskimos znaczy pożeracza ryb surowych: ale wiedział i to, że mieszkańcy uważają tę nazwę za zniewagę. To też nie nazywał ich inaczej jak Grenlandczykami. A jednak z odzienia tych ludzi, zrobionego ze skóry fok nasyconej tranem, z takiegoż obuwia, słowem z cuchnącego tłuszczu, pokrywającego zarówno mężczyzn jak i kobiety, nie różniących się między sobą zewnętrznie, łatwo było zrozumieć, czem się oni żywili. Zresztą nawiedzeni oni byli trądem, jak bywają nim nawiedzani wszyscy żywiący się wyłącznie rybami; niemniej przeto uważali się za zupełnie zdrowych. Doktór byłby rad pomówił o różnych szczegółach z pastorem i jego żoną; ale ich nie było, bo udali się w stronę Proven, na południe od Uppernawik; trzeba więc było zadowolnić się gubernatorem, który bynajmniej na uczonego nie zakrawał. Nieco mniej, byłby to kompletny osieł; nieco więcej, umiałby przynajmniej czytać. Wypytywał go jednak doktór o handel, zwyczaje i obyczaje Eskimosów, i dowiedział się z gadania wspartego mimiką, że w Kopenhadze płacono fokę po 40 funtów duńskich (tysiąc franków prawie), skórę niedźwiedzia 40 talarów, skórę lisa niebieskiego talarów 4, a białego 2 lub 3 talary duńskie. Doktór, dla powiększenia zapasu swych wiadomości, chciał także widzieć chatę Eskimosa, bo człowiek naukowy do wszelkich gotów jest poświęceń w interesie wiedzy; ale na szczęście, tusza jego nie pozwoliła mu przecisnąć się przez wejście do chaty. Dobrze jednak na tem wyszedł, bo trudno znaleźć coś obrzydliwszego nad zwykłe w takich chatach nagromadzenie rzeczy zmarłych i żywych: mięso fok i ciało Eskimosów, zgniłe ryby i cuchnące odzienie. Niema tam okienka do odświeżenia zepsutego powietrza, którem niepodobna oddychać; jest wprawdzie u góry otwór którym dym uchodzi, ale smród wydobyć się tędy nie może. Wszystko to Foker opowiedział doktorowi: niemniej jednak zacny ten uczony złorzeczył swej tuszy, która mu wzbraniała wąchać własnym nosem woń tych wyziewów oddzielnego rodzaju. — Pewny jestem, mówił, że można się nareszcie do tego przyzwyczaić. To nareszcie, malowało wybornie zacnego doktora. Podczas jego studyów etnograficznych, Shandon zajmował się, odpowiednio do otrzymanych dawniej instrukcyj, pozyskaniem sobie środków przewożenia ładunku po lodach; zapłacił cztery funty za sanie i sześć psów, a i za tę cenę nie łatwo mu je odstąpiono. Chciał także namówić sobie do służby Hansa Christyana, biegłego psów przewodnika, ale nie było go wówczas w południowej Grenlandyi. Na porządku dziennym była z kolei wielka kwestya: czy jest w Uppernawik jaki Europejczyk czekający na Forwarda? czy gubernator nie wie co o jakim cudzoziemcu, Angliku prawdopodobnie, który osiadł czasowo w tamtych stronach? kiedy mieszkańcy mieli ostatnie stosunki z okrętami wielorybniczemi lub innemi jakiemi? Na pytanie to gubernator odpowiedział, że od sześciu miesięcy nie pokazał się żaden obcy człowiek na tej ziemi. Shandon wypytywał się o nazwy statków wielorybniczych, które ostatnie tu przybyły; żadnej z tych nazw nie znał. Rozpacz go ogarnęła. — Przyznaj doktorze, mówił, że niepodobna tego zrozumieć; nic u przylądka Farewel, nic na wyspie Disko, i nic w Uppernawik. — Jeśli mi powiesz, kochany Shandonie, za kilka dni: nic w zatoce Melvile’a, to cię pozdrowię jako jedynego dowódcę Forwarda. Łódź wróciła wieczorem do okrętu i podróżni na niej. Przełożony nad kuchnią, Strong, przywiózł kilkanaście tuzinów jaj kaczek edredońskich, zielonawych z wierzchu, a dwa razy większych od jaj kurzych. Na całą osadę okrętu, mało było tego specyału; zawsze jednak znaczył on cóś dla tych, co się głównie solonem mięsem żywili. Mimo przyjaznego nazajutrz wiatru, Shandon nie puszczał się w drogę; chciał czekać jeszcze jeden dzień, aby dać czas jakiejkolwiek ludzkiej istocie dostania się do statku, jeśliby sobie tego życzyła. Kazał nawet co godzinę strzelać z działa 16-funtowego, którego odgłos jak huk piorunu rozlegał się po górach lodowych; ale to straszyło tylko ptastwo północno-morskie i kuropatwy gnieżdżące się w tamecznych nadbrzeżnych skałach. Nocą puszczano race. Wszystko to czyniono nadaremnie, trzeba było zdecydować się na odjazd. O szóstej rano dnia 8-go maja, Forward płynął już pod żaglami, i wkrótce stracono z oczu Uppernawik wraz z długiemi żerdziami utkwionemi po brzegach, z porozwieszanemi na nich wnętrznościami fok i worami ze skóry jeleniej. Wiatr był południowo-wschodni, a termometr wskazywał zero. Słońce przebijało się przez mgłę i lody pod jego działaniem rozstępywały się nieco. Ale odblask światła szkodliwie wpływał na oczy niektórych ludzi osady i podostawali oftalmii, cierpienia bardzo pospolitego wiosną w tych stronach, od którego wielu Eskimosów ślepnie. Doktór kazał tak chorym już, jak i zdrowym jeszcze, nakrywać głowy gazą zieloną, i sam pierwszy posłuchał swego rozkazu. Psy zakupione przez Shandona dosyć były dzikie, jednak przyzwyczaiły się wkrótce do pokładu, a Captain dobrze się obchodził z nowemi swemi towarzyszami, i zdawał się znać ich obyczaje. Z tego powodu Clifton jeden z pierwszych zrobił spostrzeżenie, że musiał on już miewać dawniej stosunki z psim rodem grenlandzkim; one zaś zawsze głodne bo źle żywione na ziemi, pilnie się odżywiały na okręcie. Nazajutrz mijano z blizka ostatnią w stronie zachodniej z wysp Baffińskich. Doktór zauważył, że niektóre skały lezące między lądem a wyspami, pokryte były śniegiem barwy karminowej, która, zdaniem doktora Kane, miała pierwiastek roślinny. Clawbonny chętnieby przyjrzał się z bliska temu zjawisku, ale lód nie pozwolił dotrzeć do niego. Mimo temperatury podnoszącej się nieco, widać było, że w stronie północnej morza Baffińskiego tworzą się kry i góry lodowe. Od Uppernawik począwszy, ziemia przedstawiała odrębny widok; ogromne lody zarysowywały się na widnokręgu pod szarawem niebem. Dnia 10-go maja Forward zostawił na prawo zatokę Hingston prawie pod 74-m stopniem szerokości; od zachodu otwierał się kanał Lankastra o paręset mil odległy. Wówczas jednak ogromna ta przestrzeń wód pokryta była, pokrowcem lodowym, na którym wznosiły się wzgórki z kry powstałe. Shandon kazał zapalić pod kotłami i siłą pary posuwał się aż do 11-go, wężykowatym między lodem przejściem, które czarny dym maszyny we wszelkich skrętach rysował. Nowe jednak przeszkody zjawiły się wkrótce; w skutek ciągłego ruchu kry, zamykały się przejścia. Wolnej wody co chwila mogło braknąć statkowi, a gdyby został schwytany przez lody, trudnoby mu było się z nich wydobyć. Wiedzieli o tem wszyscy i ciągle o tem myśleli. To też na tym okręcie posuwającym się ku niewiadomemu celowi, usiłującemu szalenie przedostać się na północ, okazały się objawy wahania się; wielu z tych ludzi nawykłych do niebezpieczeństw, zapomniało o zapewnionych im nagrodach i żałowało, że się dali zaprowadzić tak daleko. Niejaka demoralizacya owładnęła umysły, a podniecały ją jeszcze trwogi Cliftona i podszepty kilku głównych malkontentów, jak Pen, Gripper, Waren i Wolsten. Z moralnem zaniepokojeniem załogi, łączyła się, uciążliwość pracy; bo gdy dnia 12-go maja bryg został lodami zamknięty, a siła pary pokazała się niedostateczna do ich złamania, trzeba było je piłą wycinać, co przy grubości lodu na sześć i siedm stóp, bardzo było uciążliwe. Trzeba było dokonywać dwóch przepiłowań, długich na stóp sto mniej więcej, i dopiero lód z pomiędzy nich wyłamywać; poczem zakładano kotwice w otwór daleko wyrobiony na lodzie, i nawijano ich liny na wał, za pomocą kołowrota. Tym sposobem holowano okręt. Najmozolniejszą może czynnością było wpychanie pod statek wyłamanych kawałów lodu, żeby mu przejście uczynić; dokonywano tego za pomocą długich żerdzi z końcami w żelazo okutemi. Wszystkie te czynności odbywano nieustannie; konieczne one były i niebezpieczne, a spełniano je wśród mgły lub gęstego śniegu, przy temperaturze względnie niskiej, przy cierpieniach oftalmicznych i niepokoju umysłowym. To wszystko wpływało na wyczerpnięcie sił osady brygu i na jej wyobrażenie. Jeśli majtkowie mają do czynienia z dowódcą stanowczym, śmiałym, przekonanym i który wie czego żąda, dokąd dąży, jaki sobie cel założył, to lgną sercem do swego naczelnika, a jego siła jest ich siłą, jego spokój ich spokojem. Ale na pokładzie brygu czuli wszyscy, że dowódca nie jest pewny swego i waha się w obec nieznanego mu przeznaczenia. Mimo jego wrodzonej energii widać było jego upadek na duchu, a to w dawanych i odwoływanych rozkazach, połowicznych rozporządzeniach, chwiejnych manewrach, uwagach niewczesnych i tysiącu szczegółów dostrzeganych przez załogę statku. A wreszcie, Shandon nie był kapitanem Forwarda, jedynym jego po Bogu władcą; dla tego też roztrząsano jego rozkazy — a od tego do nieposłuszeństwa, przedział bardzo niewielki. Niezadowolnieni pozyskali wkrótce dla swych pojęć pierwszego na statku inżyniera, który dotąd był niewolnikiem swej powinności. Do dnia 16-go maja, zatem w sześć dni po przybyciu do ławicy lodowej, Forward nie posunął się ani o dwie mile na północ; zagrażało mu zamknięcie w lodach aż do roku następnego. Położenie stawało się niebezpieczne. Około 8-ej wieczorem, Shandon, doktór i majtek Garry wyszli na zbadanie nieprzejrzanej równiny lodowej; starali się nie oddalać się bardzo od okrętu, bo niepodobnem było dopatrzeć się jakich cech odrębnych, po którychby drogę powrotną można było poznać. Biała ta pustynia ciągle zmieniała swe zewnętrzne pozory. Doktór dziwił się szczególnym skutkom łamania się światła; gdzie się zdawało, że dosyć krok jeden zrobić, potrzeba ich było pięciu, albo odwrotnie, a w każdym razie groziło upadnięcie. Niekoniecznie niebezpieczne ono być musiało, ale bardzo przykre, bo lód był twardy, a ostry jak szkło strzaskane. Shandon i jego towarzysze poszukiwali przejścia dogodnego; o trzy mile od statku spotkali górę lodową mogącą mieć trzysta stóp wysokości; wdarli się na nią choć nie bez trudu. Ztamtąd wzrok ich objął obszary lodu podobne do olbrzymiego grodu w ruinach; leżały tam wszędzie obeliski strzaskane, wywrócone wieże, pałace zdruzgotane jednem wstrząśnieniem. Prawdziwe chaos! Słońce ociężale się wlekło na około tego najeżonego widnokręgu i rzucało ukośne promienie, a chłodne, jak gdyby między niem i powierzchnią którą oświecało, było coś co cały jego cieplik chłonęło w siebie. Morze zdawało się ujęte snem lodowym do ostatnich granic wzroku. — Jak my tędy przejdziemy? zapytał doktór. — Niewiem, odpowiedział Shandon, ale przejdziemy choćby przyszło prochem wysadzać w powietrze te góry; nie dam się pochwycić przez lody aż do przyszłej wiosny. — Jak się to stało z okrętem Fox, w tych samych prawie okolicach, rzekł doktór. Przejdziemy zaiste, przejdziemy, przy odrobinie filozofii. Zobaczycie, że ona warta tyle co wszystkie maszyny razem. — Trzeba przyznać, że rok bieżący bynajmniej się przyjaźnie nie przedstawia, rzekł Shandon. — To prawda, odparł doktór, ja uważam, że morze Baffińskie dąży do tego stanu, w jakim było przed rokiem 1817. — Alboż przypuszczasz doktorze, że nie zawsze tak było jak teraz? — Nie zawsze. Zdarzają się od czasu do czasu jakieś wielkie odwilże, których uczeni wytłómaczyć nie umieją. Tak oto aż do roku 1817 morze to bywało kompletnie zatkane, gdy na raz zdarzył się jakiś ogromny przewrót, który odparł na Ocean te góry lodowe, popędzone w znacznej ilości na ławice Nowej Ziemi. Od tego czasu zatoka Baffińska, była całkiem wolna od lodów, i stała się potem zbiegowiskiem dla mnóstwa wielorybników. — Zatem, odrzekł Shandon, podróże na północ stały się łatwiejszemi od tej epoki? — Bez porównania; zauważono jednak od lat kilku, że morze tutejsze usposobione bywa znów do zamarzania i zamknięcia się, może na długo dla badań żeglarskich. Jeden to więcej powód, żebyśmy się posunęli jak można najdalej. Tymczasem jesteśmy nieco jak ludzie, którzy posuwają się w nieznane sobie galerye, za któremi drzwi zamykają się ciągle. — Czy mi radzisz doktorze, żebym się wrócił? rzekł Shandon, usiłując zbadać głąb myśli swego towarzysza. — Ja? jak żyję nie używałem nóg do cofania się, i jestem za postępowaniem naprzód, choćby zginąć przyszło. Chciałem tylko dać do zrozumienia, że jeśli działamy zuchwale, to wiemy co nas czeka. — A ty Garry co myślisz? pytał Shandon towarzyszącego im majtka. — Szedłbym prosto przed siebie, komendancie; jestem tegoż zdania co i doktór Clawbonny. Zresztą, cokolwiek pan każesz, spełnimy. — Nie wszyscy mówią jak ty Garry, nie wszyscy mają ochotę być posłuszni. A jeśli oprą się moim rozkazom? — Powiedziałem moje zdanie, zimno rzekł majtek, bo mnie pan pytałeś o nie; nie jesteś pan obowiązany go słuchać. Shandon nic nie odpowiedział. Badał starannie widnokrąg i nakoniec zstąpił ze swemi towarzyszami z góry lodowej.